


King vs Prince

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Day 3 Imprisoment, Emotional Hurt, F/M, FebuWhump2021, One-Shot, Set during the beauty and the beast episode, Tired Arthur, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), Whump, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: But all that keeps on flashing before his eyes, where the guards hurting the people so that they can win favour with Uther. Arthur knows deep down that he is the same, that he just wants the king's approval and he wished that he had more of a gut bone to stand up against his father.
Relationships: Catrina/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 18
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	King vs Prince

Arthur bit the inside of his lip as he listened to Uther. Ever since Catrina got here, Uther wasn’t the same anymore.

He was hurting the people of Camelot and it was clear to Arthur that it was thanks to her that he was doing it.

A sting went through his heart when Uther told him that he wanted the taxed raised, Arthur knew the guards they will hurt the people to do what Uther wanted. For a moment it felt like he was fighting a battle that he couldn’t just win.

Uther glanced at Lady Catrina again, there was a softness in his eyes Arthur had never seen and he wished that it was someone else who would have made him happy.

“Father please, the people really can’t pay any more. They are barely surviving as it is.” Arthur could hear the pleading note in his voice and he wished that he could kick himself.

Uther turned to face his son properly, there was a mad glint in his eyes. “Arthur, I had given an order and I expected you to follow it. Did I made myself clear?” Uther’s voice was hard and unrelenting.

“But..” Arthur trailed off as he saw the look in Uther’s face.

“Yes, Sire.” The anger was barely concealed in his voice and Arthur could feel his hands shaking slightly as he turned around and walked away.

Arthur paced his room, his mind was whirling, he glanced out of his window, he could barely see the lower towns but at the same time, he just wanted to get up on his horse and go there.

But he knows if he did that, that he would break and go against Uther’s orders and with the mood that he was in, that might not be the smartest. On the other hand, he couldn’t just sit here and let his father hurt the people.

With a groan, he went to the stables, he could only hope that the punishment for this wouldn’t be too bad.

His mare looked at him when he entered giving him a soft neigh. Arthur gently scratched her nose before he started to get her ready.

The ride to the lower towns was almost quiet until he could hear guards screaming at the people about the tax.

Arthur spurred his horse on.

When he saw what was going on, he could feel his blood boiling with anger. “What is going on here?” His voice was harsh and clipped.

“The man doesn’t want to pay the Kings tax.” The guard who was holding an old man told Arthur.

Arthur took the money pouch from the guard and gave it back to the old man. He could feel his heart racing slightly.

“Give them back there money.” Arthur glared at the guard slightly. He could see that the guard wanted to say something before he nodded and they started to give the money back.

Arthur was glad that the people would be alright for a few hours, but he was sure as soon as Uther heard what he did, the guards would be sent out again.

Arthur forced himself to ride back to the castle, he needed to talk with Uther about this without Catrina in the clearing.

Hopefully, then he would listen. But Arthur had a feeling it would keep on falling on a deaf ear.

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath as he got closer to the castle, he bit the inside of his lip and wished that he could understand why Uther was being like this.

The trek to the council room was silent, all Arthur could hear was his heart trying to climb out of his chest.

He easily pushed the door open.

“Father, can we talk please?” Arthur glanced slightly at Lady Catherin. He wished that she would just up and disappear and be done with it.

“Of course.” Uther made a gesture with his hand that Arthur should continue.

“Alone, please.” Arthur silently hoped that Uther would allow it.

“Say what you want to say and be done with it.” Uther glared slightly at Arthur. Why is everyone so against Lady Catrina? She did no one any harm.

“The taxed father raised, can you please reconsider it. The people don’t have the gold to pay it. The guards are only hurting them because they wanted to please you.” Arthur glanced at Uther, he kept his voice strong.

“No! The taxed is up and that is finale.” Uther looked at his son properly. “You went against my orders, didn’t you?” Uther’s eyes harden slightly as he glanced at Arthur.

“Yes, I did.” Arthur knows that the truth would be better in this situation, the deed was already done.

Uther pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are not fit to be a king one day, you keep on making soft choices Arthur.” There was a cruelness to the words.

Arthur could feel them cutting deep inside him.

“I try and listen to my heart, to be fair to the people.” Arthur glared at Uther as he said it.

“Well, that is just disappointing. Maybe after a few days in the dungeon, you would have learned it isn’t smart to stand against your king.” Uther made a motion for the guards, and they grabbed Arthur’s arms.

“Father think about the people, please. You know as well as I do that they can’t afford this. Who do you want to serve you as King when everyone is dead?” Arthur knows he wouldn’t get an answer.

The guards dragged the prince away. Arthur could see from the corner of his eyes Catherin putting her arms around Uther’s shoulder. Whatever she said Arthur couldn’t hear.

The dungeon door closed with a bang behind him, Arthur sank to his knees in the hay. For a moment all he felt was hatred for Uther and the situation. But the emotions soon went to sadness.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. Under what spell did she have him?

With a sigh, Arthur settled into the hay, his mind felt like it was reeling and he wished that it would quiet down just for a moment that he can think.

But all that keeps on flashing before his eyes, where the guards hurting the people so that they can win favour with Uther.

Arthur knows deep down that he is the same, that he just wants the king's approval and he wished that he had more of a gut bone to stand up against his father.

The days passed slowly, Arthur didn’t bother to eat or sleep really. His mind felt too busy. Merlin checked on him regularly but for the most part, was the quiet of the dungeon starting to get to him.

When the guards opened the cell showing that he could leave, was he surprised. He had thought it would be another week almost before Uther would let him out.

Arthur immediately made his way to the council hall, hoping that he could try and talk his father out of this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
